


02:00 AM

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fanfiction, Ficlet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Beomgyu hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, sebelum Taehyun datang dan menggagalkan semuanya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Weetings Collection





	02:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Be a wise reader, okay! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Angin malam berdesir, dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang, meniup tiap helai rambut pemuda yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin keluar dari tiap pori-pori kulitnya, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya melangkah mantap, mencoba melawan tiap keraguan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Ujung jari kakinya sudah menyentuh bagian paling tepi atap gedung salah satu fakultas di universitasnya.

“Tuhan, maaf.” isaknya.

Selangkah lagi untuk terjun dari ketinggian lima puluh meter dan semua masalah Beomgyu akan hilang.

“Lo putus asa banget, ya? Sampai lupa kalau lo punya Tuhan yang Maha Penolong.” Sebuah suara terdengar, menggagalkan semua rencana Beomgyu yang sudah pemuda itu susun matang-matang.

Beomgyu terkesiap, tubuhnya reflek bergerak mundur. Air matanya mengalir tak terbendung.

“Gue ng-nggak butuh p-peringatan lo!” bibir Beomgyu bergetar.

Pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Beomgyu melangkah maju, memperpendek jarak.

“JANGAN MENDEKAT! Peduli apa lo tentang gue!” ujar Beomgyu mantap, namun Taehyun yakin pemuda itu masih gemetaran.

Beomgyu masih bergetar.

“Gue nggak kenal siapa lo, gue nggak tahu apa masalah lo, tapi lo kalau Tuhan ngasih masalah buat lo, Dia udah nyiapin solusi buat lo.” tanpa ekspresi Taehyun menatap punggung Beomgyu yang mematung.

Beomgyu terdiam.

“Semua orang punya masalah yang harus diselesaiin, tapi dengan lo bunuh diri itu bukan jalan keluar.” peringat Taehyun lagi, “Apalagi lo mencoba jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah, lo nggak akan langsung mati, yang ada lo malah patah tulang.”

Beomgyu masih diam, namun bukan diam yang sama. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir, mencerna setiap kalimat yang Taehyun lontarkan.

Taehyun tersenyum. Matanya berbinar. Untuk selanjutnya dia kerap mengatakan semua hal positif yang terbesit di pikirannya. 

Hingga akhirnya Beomgyu berbalik, mencoba berjalan dengan tubuh yang terhuyung. Kemudian dirinya terduduk, menangis sesenggukan.

Taehyun tidak tinggal diam, dia berjongkok, memeluk Beomgyu erat-erat. Dia ikut terisak.

“Remember this, reality might slap you, but you gotta slap it harder. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

“Don’t l-leave me…” Beomgyu berbisik di sela isak tangisnya.

“From now on, I promise, I won’t leave you.” janji Taehyun.

"Thank you-" kalimat Beomgyu menggantung ketika dia tersadar dia belum mengenali pemuda yang kini merengkuhnya.

"Taehyun, Kang Taehyun." 

"Taehyunnie." pungkas Beomgyu. "Aku Beomgyu." dia masih terisak.

Taehyun membulatkan matanya, ada rasa tak diketahui dalam dirinya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"It's nothing Beomgyu, I'm here."

Malam itu, jam dua dini hari, di mana manusia terlelap dan bertualang di dunia mimpi, dua pemuda saling memeluk, mengikat janji di bawah cahaya sinar bulan disaksikan desiran angin malam.

Beomgyu, berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik dan mengikhlaskan segala bentuk kenangan buruknya.

Taehyun, berjanji untuk menjadi tempat berpulang dan menghapus luka sebaik yang dia mampu.

Keduanya, berjanji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan.

-END


End file.
